


mais à deux on peut tout être

by toutcequonveut



Series: The Protean Gene [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Catcaller, F/F, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Nymphadora Tonks, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Other, could be canon and wasn't mentioned because it wasn't relevant to Harry's story, kind of, pronoun changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toutcequonveut/pseuds/toutcequonveut
Summary: A glimpse into Fleur and Tonks's intertwined lives and their shared fluidity.Can be read as a stand-alone, but might make more sense if you read Part 1
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: The Protean Gene [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/941865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	mais à deux on peut tout être

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of title: "but together we can be anything". It's a play off a line from the song _Si tu ne me laisses pas tomber_ by Gérard Lénorman.
> 
> I went with my usual approach to writing Fleur's dialogue: her accent isn't written out, but word order is based on directly translating what she would have said in French.

“Hey hot stuff— _aghlfhlhf!!”_

Tonks doubles over laughing at the male stranger’s shock. The expression of sheer delight looks a bit odd on the combination of Severus Snape and Mad-Eye Moody’s features that she’s currently wearing. Slowly, she lets the morph melt away into her current preferred form: slender, busty, a mane of raven-black hair, and her natural gray eyes. She turns back to the front, intending to continue on what had so far been a _lovely_ date.

“Tonks, it is a little impolite for our admirer here to not give him a clear response.” Fleur lays a hand on her girlfriend’s arm and stands up to her full height and lets a touch of her Veela nature through, her features sharpening and eyes blazing with usually-hidden fire. “Monsieur, you are but shit on the street in the presence of such goddesses as ourselves. How dare you approach in such a familiar manner. Kindly return to your mother’s breast and ask her to teach you manners again, since you clearly did not learn the first time.”

Her piece said, Fleur turns around and smooths her iron control over her Veela features again. _It would not do to make a scene with fireballs and claws,_ as her grand-mère would say. _Save that for the bedroom._

Of course, her grand-mère had been wrong about many things. For example, her belief that those with Veela nature could only truly be happy with someone of the opposite sex. She had made no secret of her thorough disapproval of Tonks as a partner and had been even less impressed when Tonks had morphed into a bodybuilder’s build and said that she was a man sometimes. 

Fleur’s girlfriend grabs her hand and begins to swing it back and forth as they continue their walk in the Muggle park. “I can’t believe I’m so lucky to be your datemate! That was an incredible takedown, I think I’m going to use that memory when I wank from now on.”

Fleur smiles indulgently. “If that would please you, though I do not think such filth should grace your sexual thoughts.” She frowns a little, sorting through her thoughts. “You said ‘datemate’, so does that mean you would prefer ‘they/them’ pronouns now?”

Tonks leans even more into Fleur’s shoulder, her increased height in this form still no match for Fleur’s Amazon build. “Yeah, for now anyway. Thank you for asking! You’re getting good at this.”

Fleur chews her lip a little despite the praise. “Was it wrong of me to refer to you as ‘goddesses’ to that piece of shit earlier?”

“Hmm, no, because you didn’t know and I started the date with she/her. But I might be a little upset if you did it now that I’ve said otherwise.”

“I will try my utmost not to disappoint you, then.” Fleur means it too. She’s never felt so comfortable with another human. Tonks fully understands her in a way no one else ever has, and she would be a fool to drive away such a wonderful person. Compared to the headache of attempting to describe Veela nature to those with no non-human heritage, Fleur feels that gender fluidity is much easier to accommodate. 

Apparently not, based on Tonks’s adoring expression. “You’re so wonderful to me,” they sigh. “As long as you keep asking and thinking of me, you could never disappoint me. How did I get so lucky to catch your attention?”

This statement naturally requires Fleur to pull her datemate behind a tree and treat them to a thorough kiss that Tonks enthusiastically returns. 

And later, when the two of them return to Fleur’s tiny flat and make enthusiastic love on the rug in front of the fire, Fleur is very sure that no one will ever understand her as well as Tonks does.


End file.
